


Kiss Me You Animal

by coyotekid



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotekid/pseuds/coyotekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic I wrote for my friend set in Danger Days. It's my friend+Party Poison, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Electric Angel stood in front of the Hyper-Thrust and took a deep breath. It was a seedy, run-down club, situated far out in Zone 5, a place where Killjoys gathered to play their "illegal music," drink questionable homemade alcohol, and get in fights. She had been planning to escape out into the zones for a while, alongside her friends Coyote Kid, Moon Runner, and Ghost Goddess, and this was the last time she was going out into the zones before she officially ran away.   
Nodding to her companions, they stepped into the smoky club and immediately were overwhelmed by the noise and the smell. She knew you didn't get many opportunities to wash out there, as water was scarce in the desert, but Electric never failed to be surprised by the wall of stench that greets you every time you walk into a crowded room. _I gotta bring a bag of water for sure, and I bet other killjoys will go nuts if I bring soap... I can use that for trade when I finally leave,_ she noted silently. Electric was coming back to the club for the last time to make sure that she could survive out here among other brash killjoys, and maybe get some contacts if she was lucky. Rolling her eyes, she sees Coyote Kid guiltily separate from the group and head over to the bar, searching the crowd for someone to talk to _(talk? That's not all he wants to get up to)_ when he got past tipsy. Ghost Goddess throws an "I'm gonna make sure he doesn't die," over her shoulder and trails after Coyote, unaware of all the looks she's getting from the male (and some of the female) population in the club.  
Turning to Moon Runner, her best friend, Electric says, "Hey, we need to find someone who could be a contact when we leave. We should make some rounds, buy some drinks, and loosen some tongues and see if we can get any help out here when we first leave." Moon nods seriously, eyes darting around to look for some friendly girls to talk to, and they separated.


	2. Chapter 2

Electric makes her way over to the bar, knowing there's plenty of people willing to chat it up with a "pretty young thing" like her and would hopefully give her more insight into desert life or at least buy her a drink. She smiles at some older guy looking at the bottom of his cracked glass like the answer to life is hiding there, and stifles a giggle at Ghost trying to keep Coyote's pants on.  
"It's too hot!" he says indignantly and pouts like a four-year-old while Ghost literally forces his shirt back on, looking like a harassed mom. Electric turns back to the bar and looks furtively around the club, trying to see if she recognizes anyone from previous excursions but trying to not look like she's an outsider. A skeevy looking guy approaches her, alcohol and sweat stench coming off him in waves. Electric tries not to gag as he leans in with a practiced air of superiority and she realizes that he must have been around the zones for years. As disgusting as he is, she grudgingly admits he can be useful, so she decides to try to pump him for information on what life is like out in the zones (one look at him makes her think that the desert hasn't been too kind to him, but it can't be that bad if kids keep escaping out into the zones). He leans in, too close, and leers,  
"Hey sweetheart. Haven't seen you around Hyper-Thrust- must be a newbie. I woulda remembered a pretty little thing like you." Electric tries her hardest to not literally rip off his balls in a feminist rage and instead forces a smile as she manages to bite out a polite,  
"Nah, I've been here a couple times, but I'm kind of a newbie. Do you come here often?" and internally groans as she realizes it totally just sounded like she flirted with him. He leans in even closer, and she tries to lean back discreetly as he flashes his creepy shark grin at her and says in an attempt to be seductive,  
"Now now, already trying to get stories out of me? We should get to know each other better," and Electric realizes any place is better than here and she needs to go, like, NOW. She stands up and clears her throat awkwardly as she stammers out an excuse,  
"You know, you're right, that was rude I'm sorry I should go, my friends are waiting," because Ghost looks like she has her hands full making sure Coyote doesn't literally drink himself to death and they should probably go anyways but _oh no_ Creepy Bar Shark has grabbed her arm and _holy fuck_ she's chosen the wrong fucking man to talk to. He leans in close enough that she can feel slimy teeth on her ear as he says threateningly,  
"I know you're an outsider, sweetheart. Now, you better fucking come with me or else I'm gonna tell everyone here that you're a spy for BLI. You may be new, but I'm sure you've noticed by now that the folks 'round here don't like BLI too much, and one look at how clean and young you are might make them a little... angry. And they have guns and you don't. So I suggest you do as I fucking say, or else you might not ever get out of here, sweetheart." His hands tighten on her arm hard enough to leave bruises, but from the outside it still looks like a seduction. She nods quickly, following him outside as she tries to catch Moon's eyes desperately, but she's making friends with a cute girl and the bartender is cleaning the glasses out with enough concentration to catch the bar on fire and she realizes no one is going to help her. They're getting closer to the door and Electric's head is starting to block out the bar and going into "block out all emotions so I don't go batshit" mode and not even her own mind is going to help her now but they've stopped and she hears quiet angry voices and she looks up and sees a fire engine-red-haired girl looking at Creepy Bar Shark man menacingly before he lets Electric go and stalks out of the bar. Scary Redhead Girl is looking at her expectantly and she realizes that she's said something that she's supposed to respond to.  
"I.. I.. what?" she stammers out dumbly and she still doesn't know what's going on as Scary Redhead Girl grits out a very pissed off,  
"I'm not gonna be here next time you need fucking saving, so you and your little friends need to stop fucking running around the desert playing Killjoys for a weekend before you go back home to fucking BLI. You're either in or out, if I ever see your dumb ass again you better be here for good." And Electric is still trying to clear the fog in her mind and manages to get out a meek,  
"Thank you, I'm sorry," sounding like a fucking toddler getting scolded but Scary Redhead Girl stalks off without another word and Electric manages to find Moon Runner again before everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Electric wakes up in a dimly lit corner booth in the club, Moon Runner stroking her hair worriedly.   
"Dude, you like, disappeared and then I saw you leaving with some gross guy and then that person with the red hair yelled at both of you and then you came back and passed out!? What the fuck happened," Moon says, visibly upset. Electric takes a deep breath, trying to dissipate the fog in her mind before attempting to explain what had happened.   
"Okay, try not to freak out, but that dude I was leaving with was making me leave with him when the scary redhead saved me I guess? And then yelled at me and walked off and then I guess I was so freaked out I passed out?" She gulps nervously as Moon looks like she's about to either run all the way back to the city or find Creepy Bar Shark man and smash her glass over his head or maybe do both.   
"Don't freak out? _**DON'T**_ freak _OUT??!!!"_ Now Moon looks like she's about to have an aneurysm and really, Electric can't blame her, because she's pretty sure she had one while being abducted, but right now she just wants to go home and take a nap before figuring things out, and that's what she tells Moon before somehow everyone gets rounded up, and she collapses in a haze in her apartment and gets lost in colorful nightmares that include her being kidnapped in increasingly terrifying ways, swimming in a sea of rotting shark teeth and too-red hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Electric Angel wakes up refreshed, aching slightly and feeling sun-burnt. She frowns at her bland BLI-issued food before the previous days' events wash over her and she grips the counter as she fights the wave of nausea that threatens to overtake her. She got lucky, she was way too close to being kidnapped or raped or whatever the fuck he had in mind and now she's not too sure if she wants to leave the safety of the city. She's startled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing and when she picks it up Ghost Goddess's voice drifts uncertainly through the speaker,   
"Hey. I heard what happened. Are you doing okay?" Electric hesitates before answering,   
"Honestly, I'm kinda freaked out. I don't know what to do..." There's silence on the other end for a second before Ghost says bluntly,  
"You know we should still go. You're gonna regret not leaving BLI while we have the chance, things keep getting worse and we can't just abandon our plans." Electric remembers when Coyote Kid first proposed leaving the city, convincing them to get off the meds and making living in the zones sound like a real possibility. Ghost was the last to be convinced, not giving in until Coyote reasoned that he would most likely literally starve to death because he's the actual worst at taking care of himself, and Ghost grudgingly agreed to go "Just so you don't die because how the fuck are you not dead yet" (although this was probably helped by him casually mentioning that you can do art in the zones, since nothing is illegal there). Electric is shaken out of her reverie by Ghost impatiently saying,   
"Well? You comin' or not?" and she bites her lip uncertainly before saying softly,  
"Yeah. I'm all in. We leave at 2 am, one week from now," and their fates are sealed.


	5. Chapter 5

It's one week later, 1 am, and Electric Angel is pacing nervously around her gray-on-gray apartment, all packed up and ready to go. She's on edge, and her hands are shaking a little, but she can't deny how, well, _electrified_ she feels- her Killjoy name seems more and more fitting because the more revved up she gets, the more her face glows with this strange energy, and she's practically crackling with excitement. She meets up with Ghost Goddess, Moon Runner, and Coyote Kid and they quietly go over the Big Plan one last time before it's time to put it into action. It's simple, really- Ghost managed to find out through the grapevine that the guards rotate watches at 2 am precisely and a power glitch makes the city literally turn off from 1:59 to 2:01, so it's very convenient for a daring escape (and BLI never bothered to switch up the watch or anything because what respectable citizen is awake at 2 am?). Coyote got ray guns for all of them and is suspiciously evasive about how he managed to get them but they're not complaining because there is no fucking way they're dumb enough to try to live in the desert without a fucking gun. Moon customized their clothes which are shiny as hell and she makes sure everyone isn't dumb enough to die all the time, and is the least impulsive of the group, probably. Ghost and Coyote both decorated the groups' guns, Coyote doing the painting and Ghost doing the detailed drawing and everyone's looks super badass. Ghost and Moon make sure everyone has everything and Electric makes sure everyone is definitely committed to the plan and holy shit, they're leaving **now.** Electric takes a last look at her apartment and realizes that she's not gonna miss it at all and smiles. They all get into Electric's car and she drives carefully through the empty streets, trying not to attract any attention before it's exactly 2. Coyote laughs and sticks his arm out the window, holding a cigarette.   
"Why are you being so careful? We're leaving this ghost town. Let's burn it the fuck down," and Electric doesn't miss him throwing his cigarette at a dead bush next to a BLI office building. She prays it doesn't burn the whole city down, because Coyote is kind of a pendeja like that, but she also kind of hopes it might do a little damage. Just a little.


	6. Chapter 6

The kids get out of the city with no trouble, but they're all feeling on edge and twitchy like they might be followed. Which is dumb, because they aren't important or dangerous enough to be followed, and they probably weren't seen because of the power glitch turning off the cameras, but now they're criminals and On The Run and can't help but feel like they're being hunted (also, Electric is pretty sure Coyote did something illegal before they left, because, "We're leaving anyways puta why not," was his counter-argument to her, "Okay, _no_ , you can't do that, we'll get in trouble," and he always manages to almost die so we'll see how that one turns out). They hit Route Guano and blast the radio and the night air is fresh and biting and the stars are almost too bright.


	7. Chapter 7

They make it to a shack Ghost and Coyote managed to get out of some dude they met at the Hyper-Thrust, and it's not amazing, but there are beds and some probably non-expired cans in the cupboard and Electric already feels like she's home. They spend the first couple weeks setting up their shack (which they've lovingly nicknamed the Swamp because they're literally 4 years old and love Shrek probably too much) and collecting stores of food and water. They get their designated chores and duties set up, with Moon being the Mom and manager and also on clothes duty, Ghost being the Dad and cook and self-appointed 'Keep Coyote from dying all the time _what the fuck,'_ Coyote being the scavenger and getting-things-from-people-because-he's-weirdly-persuasive-dude, and Electric being the planner and cleaner and helping Moon keep things on track. Overall, they all make a pretty good team, making up for each other's weaknesses and utilizing their strengths and training to fight in ways that suit each of them individually. They get along pretty well and quickly settle into a rhythm that makes the Swamp feel even more like home, and everyone is happy. Electric has nightmares sometimes, but Moon has had so many nightmares she knows exactly how to comfort her and soon even those fade away. Ghost starts making money selling her art, and Coyote joins a band that plays at the Hyper-Thrust. Electric is at the club watching him dork out on stage, and getting more than a little tipsy, when she sees Scary Redhead Girl again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey princess, you look happier today," she says a little stupidly and giggles and starts walking away when they grab her arm, too hard.  
"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. Princess. _**Ever.** Again,"_ he grits out through clenched teeth and she gasps as she realizes he's not a girl, just a super pretty man and she feels ridiculous and childish all of a sudden. She tries to take a step back but he's still grabbing her arm and his hazel eyes are cold and glinting like steel, "You think it's fucking funny to call me princess? What, are you gonna call me a fag next?" and _oh my god I have majorly fucked up,_ she thinks, panicky. She tries to stammer out an apology, an explanation, _**anything**_ to make him not so offended, but the alcohol is making her dumb and horny (okay, he's angry and super hot, _I'm not fucking Jesus alright_ ) and she can't think straight and she trips and manages to drag him down with her and _**hooooooly shit I am so embarrassing,**_ she thinks. "What the fuck?" he spits out and he's somehow angrier than before and she just starts crying and manages to get out,  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you were just so pretty and I was drunk and thought you were a girl I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" and she's sitting on the floor and _this could not get any worse._ "You think I'm pretty?" he asks, dangerously, and she nods meekly, reaching up with her arms out like a baby and he helps her up and she tries to touch his hair because wow it is **SO RED** and he grabs her wrist hard enough to leave bruises and she bites her lip at the touch and he leans in and murmurs, "That 'princess' is gonna cost you," and before she can react he slams her into a wall and kisses her, too hard, and she moans into his mouth and he bites her lip hard enough to split it and she tastes blood and it's too hot inside the club and then he smiles crookedly and says, "Now you'll remember I'm not a fucking princess," and before she can process what just happened, he's gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Electric Angel slumps against the wall, panting, and puts her hand to her mouth tenderly. She feels the sticky wetness of blood already drying, can taste the sharp metallic tang in her mouth and savors the feel of his teeth on her lips. She knows she should be a little more coherent by now, but all she can do is think about what just happened. She goes home and quietly touches herself under the sheet, and instead of her vision going white with ecstasy, everything is a blinding red, almost as red as his hair.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Party Poison smirks as he walks briskly out of the Hyper-Thrust. He pauses for a moment to spit her blood out of his mouth and he chuckles as he thinks about the kid's wide eyes and her gasp when he pushed her into the wall. It was mostly to scare her, show her that the people 'round here don't play, besides making sure she knows he isn't to be messed with, but it was also pretty hot, he has to admit. She was a cute chick, and if she manages to toughen up then he's sure she'll do just fine out here. He frowns a little as he imagines her baby blues hardening into cold steel and decides he'll have to keep an eye on her.


	10. Chapter 10

Nobody really knows where Ghost sneaks off to. The squad knows when they have extra time on their hands they figure out how to entertain themselves, and all they know is that Ghost Goddess disappears for a few hours and comes back with ink all over her hands and smudges on her face. They know she does her art thing, but they don't know what she actually draws or if she does anything with it. She likes it better that way, likes keeping that little bit of her hidden away. In all reality, she just goes to where there's a rusted-out abandoned car and pulls out the valuable scraps of paper and the few stubs of pencils she managed to scrounge up. And she draws. She draws girls with flowers growing out of their crying eyes, she draws the world around her, she draws intricate patterns on her hands that look like real tattoos. She draws the people she meets in bars and pretends that she knows their hearts and minds the way lovers do. Sometimes she leaves them behind for others to find, and sometimes she puts it in the Mailbox so the Phoenix Witch has something to look at other than children missing their parents. She creates beauty and life and leaves pieces of it behind her on crumpled-up scraps of paper.


	11. Chapter 11

Electric doesn't tell anyone what's happened and she isn't sure why. Usually, she's all about dishing on the details of her latest rendezvous, but this, for whatever reason, she wants to keep personal. She can't stop thinking about the way his hands seemed to burn her skin, and the way she felt like she was being consumed in a fire, and how she was kinda terrified but also didn't want it to end. _He probably thinks I'm super weird,_ she thinks embarrassingly, remembering the way she gasped when he split her bottom lip. She touches her mouth tentatively now, feeling where it's swelled a little but closed up. "I can't believe I thought he was a _girl_ and then _**CRIED,"**_ she groans out loud and looks around quickly to make sure no one's heard her. She almost never cries, so that in itself was bizarre enough without some stranger pushing her into a wall and making out with her right afterwards. She tosses and turns all night, the polka-dot bruises left on her wrists swimming behind her eyelids. Again, she dreams of too-red hair.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple months have passed and Electric Angel has all but forgotten about the stranger in the bar. She, of course, carries on with Life As Usual and decides to start doing deliveries for Tommy Chow Mein until she can figure out what her calling is in the zones. It's hard work, tracking down killjoys as they tend not to stay in one place for too long, but she gets to see the different parts of her new home, meet new people, live life. The Hyper-Thrust is basically where everyone goes, because there's not much else you can do out in the desert for entertainment, and the gang is enjoying an evening out when she gets to meet Party Poison for the first time, _or so she thinks._

\-----------------------------------------------

They're all sitting at the bar, laughing and joking and drinking when they see a sullen, gangly man in a red jacket go up to the bar. The bartender seems to know him, because the man doesn't even have to order before a drink appears before him and he instantly hunches over it, fingers curling protectively over whatever vile concoction he's been served up. Coyote Kid takes a big swig of his drink and grimaces for a moment before grinning and walking over to sit next to the mystery man.  
_Alright,_ Electric thinks, _I better make sure Coyote keeps his pants on because he is lookin' d-r-u-n-k and I'm sure the weird guy won't appreciate the Coyote Show._ Of course, as soon as he sits down he says teasingly,  
"Hey Mr. Pouty Pants, you're not looking like you're having fun," and Electric thinks, _Okay, there is no way this will end well,_ before sitting close enough to stop Coyote from any further embarrassing actions. Coyote and Mr. Pouty Pants talk for a few minutes and seem to be relatively getting along before Coyote says, "Hey, I never got your name?" and when the man replies with a quiet,  
"I'm Kobra Kid," Coyote yells excitedly,  
"Hey, we're both Kids! I'm Coyote Kid!" Electric thinks she sees Kobra almost smile before Coyote leans in conspiratorially and says cheekily, "Hey Kobra, can I see your cobra?" and leans back to see his reaction, smiling to himself. Electric gasps because one, she **cannot believe** Coyote just _**said that,**_ the _fucking dumbass,_ and two, apparently her own stranger from the bar heard because she sees him stomping over to where the Kids are (presumably to punch Coyote in the face), and at the same time Kobra sighs as though he's been asked this 8 million times (which he probably has) and pulls a **LITERAL SNAKE** out of his pocket and puts it right up to Coyote's face. Her stranger stops to see Coyote's reaction, obviously expecting him to scream or apologize or whatever, and Kobra just shakes his head slightly as if to say, I Got This. Electric whisper-yells,  
"Who is that?" to her stranger and he just whisper-yells back,  
"Who's THAT?" She retorts with a,  
"That's my friend," and he fires back with,  
"That's my brother!" All jaws drop to the floor when instead of running away in terror (or whatever the usual reaction is supposed to be), Coyote _grabs_ the snake and puts his _**face**_ up to it and _**KISSES**_ it, the fucking pendeja. He starts petting the snake softly, like a toddler touching a dog for the first time and he chatters excitedly, Kobra forgetten,  
"Oh my PHOENIX WITCH you're such a cutie! What's your name?" and remembering he's in Real Life looks up at Kobra and says, "What's its name?" and, taken aback, he replies,  
"Uh... I didn't name it," to which Coyote, outraged, exclaims,  
"How could you not name it!? I'm naming you Fern," he croons lovingly before whirling to face Kobra again. "I'm keeping Fern, you non-animal-naming loveless monster!" Coyote says dramatically and Electric goes into _hold-up-did-we-just-get-a-pet_ mode and while normally she would stop Coyote, she and Moon really really like snakes so she decides silently that they'll keep it. Kobra's still confused, the poor guy, and Coyote leans in and kisses him softly on the cheek. "Thank you for the snake, I'm sorry you're not a monster _don't feel bad!_ And by the way you're super cute and I'll see you so-o-o-on!" and with that promise he whirls out the door, snake in hand, Kobra blushing and gobsmacked by What Just Happened? Electric turns to her stranger and says, exasperated,  
"I'm Electric Angel. Coyote Kid's my weird friend you're probably gonna be seeing a lot of now," and he chuckles as he replies,  
"I'm Party Poison. I'm the brother of the guy who's gonna be seeing a lot of your weird friend," and their eyes meet and they share a smile. This is good, normal. She says teasingly,  
"So you're the big bad Party Poison everyone's talking about? Of course my friend manages to pick someone in the Fab Four and your family, on top of that. Looks like you're gonna see a lot of me, too." Party laughs, and, faux gallantly, asks her,  
"Would you like a drink?" She shakes her head gently and smirks, replying,  
"Can't. Have to make sure my weird friend hasn't gotten bitten yet ( _How the fuck did he not get bitten,_ Party wonders). But don't worry, you'll be seeing me soon, Princess," she murmurs and leans in and right before she gets close enough to kiss him she fakes him out, flicking his nose and dances away, laughing. His eyes darken for a moment and her eyes widen delightedly before she touches his cheek and flounces away. She knows she really pushed it today and she Can't Wait until he gets his revenge on her.

\----------------------------------------

He jacks off in the bathroom stall and fantasizes about her happy blue eyes lighting up as she realizes she's gotten away with her little joke. He doesn't miss them turn green with lust for a moment when she leaned in, and they returned to normal after she flicked his nose. He wants to make them green again, and he vows he'll do just that as he gets into his Trans Am with Kobra and drives off into the night, moths dancing in the broken headlights.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks go by in a haze of snakes and sand and a rusty Trans Am. Coyote and Kobra Kid hit it off, working together in that weird way where Coyote's dramatic nature gets balanced out against Kobra's quiet, dry humor. Somehow, it works, and Electric Angel ends up spending a lot of her free time at the diner. Nothing else has really happened between her and Party Poison, but he's made it clear in those dangerous moments when their faces are too close that he's not letting her get away with her little stunt in the bar- and honestly, she wouldn't want it any other way. Here and there, she makes her little victories, sitting on top of the Trans Am while she waits for Coyote, scratching her initials into a booth, singing way too loudly at Poison, and coming up with progressively ridiculous pet names for him. She's held off on calling him Princess again, because she's not ready for what she knows will happen, but she's gone from "honey" and "sweetie" to a more flamboyant "my sweet cherry blossom," "my dazzling star," to the most over-the-top, nonsensical nicknames possible, like "Poison, the light of my life, the fruit of my womb, my tiny son whom I'm afraid of, my gigantic baby boy," and it's all worth it to see his jaw clench and his eyes turn molten as he says bitingly,   
"I'm not your bitch." And when she retorts with a,   
"Not yet you aren't," and he stomps off, she doesn't miss the smell on him when he exits the bathroom, or the way his sweaty hair sticks out like he's ran his hands through it exasperatedly a thousand times, or how shiny and dark his eyes are. She's driving him crazy, and she knows it. He doesn't know whether to choke her with frustration or choke her with sexual frustration. He'll do both, he supposes, once he figures out how to exact his revenge.


	14. Chapter 14

They were at another show at the Hyper-Thrust when he got hit with the perfect opportunity for payback. Party Poison and Electric Angel were bickering again, as per usual, and he scoffed out an offhand,   
"Oh, shut up," whilst rolling his eyes. Electric leans in, all up in his face, and drawls,   
"Make me." She smirked, but her eyes quickly widen ( _Baby blues,_ he thinks for a fleeting moment) as she realizes he's clearly accepted the challenge, his eyes going from a shining hazel to a molten bronze, hard and dangerous and promising. His hand tangles in her hair and he yanks her close to him, tilting her head upwards to look her straight in the eyes. He notes with satisfaction that they're big and triumphant and, most importantly, sea green. He manages to spit out a harsh,   
_"I fucking will,"_ before crashing his mouth into hers, putting all of his irritation and frustration and want of the past month into the movement of his mouth on hers. She gasped, opening her mouth and allowing him to deepen his onslaught, attacking her lips with everything he had. They were both breathless, grating moans and sweaty hands, Electric's thoughts in a whirlwind before she forced it to calm down and focus on his chapped lips and the greasy hair in her rough fingers. She pushes him up against the bar, putting her knee in between his thighs and pinning him there. He bucks up into her for friction, but quickly takes control again as he spins her around and sets her up on top of the bar, "Because you're so fucking short," he mumbles vaguely before kissing her again, a little more gently this time. He's positioned between her legs, and she rubs herself against him teasingly. Their teeth knock against each other and she giggles, but it quickly turns into a squeak when Party pinches her nipple. "I thought you were supposed to be shutting up," he hisses into her ear and she moans at his threatening tone. He picks her up and carries her out of the bar, setting her in the backseat of his Trans Am before she climbs into his lap. Things happen quickly after that, kissing and grinding and sloppy noises and dusty clothes being peeled off. He lays Electric across his lap, grabbing a handful of her ass before raising his hand and bringing it down with a sharp smack. "This is for _NOT SHUTTING UP,"_ he mutters, "And this is for always fucking arguing with me," another smack, "And for pushing me all those times," with another satisfying smack. She wiggles in his lap, insanely turned on but unconsciously trying to brace herself against the pain. He softens slightly at the sight of her red ass, as his hand made a clear imprint on her pale skin, and he rubs her comfortingly. He sits her back on his lap, and she's breathing hard, trying to get out some form of an incoherent thought. He groans at the sight of her looking so wild, and she starts to try to say something when he glares at her. "When will you learn when to SHUT the _FUCK UP?"_ and he forces her to her knees on the floor of the car. Her eyes are even wider than he's ever seen them before- she knows what's coming. The sight stops him in his tracks for a moment; he saw a flash of fear in her eyes when realization dawned on her. "Hey," he says gently, "is this okay?" He tilts her face toward him, looking into her eyes. Her eyes dart around nervously for a second before returning to his, and she nods her consent. He frowns, "Are you sure? We can stop, if you want." She swallows hard, gaining confidence, and says determinedly,   
"No. I want to do this," before unbuckling his belt and starting to slide off his jeans. Electric smiles when she notes that he's already pretty hard, and Party gets even harder under her tentative touch. She spits in her hand, the way they do in the videos she's seen, jacking him off slowly and getting him all the way hard, before she takes him into her mouth. This isn't her first time sucking a dick, but she's always as nervous as she was her first time, never completely sure what to do. The taste is different than what she's used to in the city, not as pristine but still relatively clean, if not a little dusty (this isn't anything new- she's experienced firsthand the way dust gets _literally. everywhere._ ). She twirls her tongue experimentally around the head, the way you do a lollipop, and smiles when she hears him try to suppress a moan. She takes him deeper, licking a broad stripe on the underside of his cock, and humming happily around him when he makes strangled noises in the back of his throat. As he starts nearing his climax, he starts making breathy "ah, ah" moans quietly, something that surprises her but turns her on even more. He groans,   
"Wait, stop, I'm gonna-" before she pulls off with a weird pop and he pulls her back onto his lap. He kisses her again, tasting his salty precome on her lips and moans loudly. "I wanna-" but she's already pulling off her underwear and he puts on a condom and checks to see if she's wet before he lowers her carefully onto his dick, allowing her a minute to adjust around him. She starts riding him, slowly at first but slamming herself down onto him harder and faster. He puts a nipple in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, feeling it harden, and he can feel her getting ready to come by the way she's starting to tense up and lose rhythm. Her orgasm hits her, shattering her into a million pieces and he comes at the sight of her undone, hair long down her back, eyes reflecting the too-bright stars in the radioactive night sky . He pulls her against him, holding her gently, and they start drifting off when there's banging on the window.   
"Dude, people sit back there, you know!" Kobra Kid says disgustedly, horrified at the realization that his older brother was doing things he would really rather not know about, like, ever, and Electric notices that he's holding hands with Coyote, who grins and makes a suggestive face at her knowingly.   
"Looks like they had the same idea," Party laughs, locking the car doors, and Electric settles into him again as she drifts back to sleep. Right before her eyes close, she sees Kobra flip his brother off, and Party chuckles again as he strokes Electric's hair. He dreams of swimming in a warm green sea, the water sweet and the seaweed long and blond, and shiny stars humming in the big big sky that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Electric Angel wakes up first, the sun beating down through the windows and heating up the car. She gets dressed as Party Poison starts to stir, and she quickly says,   
"Shit, my friends are gonna be wondering where the hell I am," to explain her quick departure. He cracks open one eye, squinting in the bright sunlight, and nods,   
"Yeah, no, it's best you go, Kobra is gonna murder me for not driving him home." Electric flashes a small smile and steps out the car, stretching and working out the kinks in her back and neck from sleeping in such an awkward position. She gives him one last smile before turning away and beginning to walk home before she hears him shout, "Wait, I'll give you a ride home, the sun will fry you ya dumbass!" and she accepts his offer, sliding into the front seat. He drives her home in silence, not awkward but not exactly comfortable either, and when they get to the Swamp she says, "Thanks for the ride, Party," and hesitates before adding, "And for last night." He just nods before driving off, but she doesn't miss his small wave and she knows things will be normal next time she sees him. She steps inside, and shouts dramatically, "Guess who just got laid hoes!" before seeing Coyote and Kobra laying on a mattress on the floor, legs tangled together and holding hands in their sleep. Moon Runner comes out sleepily, and just stares at Electric before going, "Well?" She grins happily and tells her about it while Moon makes faces disgustedly at the thought of doing **The Thing** with anyone, let alone a dick-owner. _Meat noodles,_ she thinks, horrified, and Electric laughs at her face, startling her back into reality. "So, are you guys together now, or what?" Electric looks like she just bit into a lemon before saying,   
"The fuck I look like?" and Moon just raises her eyebrow before starting to make a pot of coffee. The Kids wake up at the smell drifting through their home, and walk up to a booth to wait for the coffee to finish brewing.   
"Hey!" Coyote shouts suddenly like he's remembered something Incredibly Important, and everyone jumps. "Oops, sorry that was loud. There's a bonfire tonight at Dr. D's. I'm going because it's a Fabulous Four thing," here he looks at Kobra like he's a teenager in love and they both blush, "So y'all should come too!" he adds as an afterthought. Everyone agrees and when Kobra excuses himself to take a shower after he finishes his coffee, Coyote leans in to Electric and shouts, "Hoe squad!" before high-fiving her and grinning.


	16. Chapter 16

They're mostly coupled up, sitting around the fire and enjoying the warmth under the night sky. The Kids are being So Married, Electric and Moon are making dumb jokes, and Ghost and Ghoul ( _the dead couple,_ Coyote giggles) have snuck off somewhere. Coyote introduced them to each other, and they make a surprisingly good match- they're both quiet and gorgeous, and when they get excited they both completely light up, coming out of their shells and becoming animated as they talk about the things they love. For Ghoul, it's cars and machines, and for Ghost, it's art, and they share a passion for music. Last they've seen her, she yelled "Dick me down bitch!" in Coyote's ear and now the bonfire is missing two people. Party is nowhere to be seen, probably having his own things to do, and Jet Star is playing with the Girl.  
"Hey Daddy, do you like my hair?" she says, cacti flowers in her hair, and Jet exclaims, "Yeah, it's beautiful baby! Fro power," and she fist bumps him happily before falling asleep in his lap. The Kids are cuddling under a blanket and Coyote says,  
"Hey, can you get me a soda please?"  
"Get it yourself," he grumbles, and Coyote gasps indignantly before saying,  
"I am _LITERALLY_ dying of thirst **AT THIS VERY MOMENT!** You will be responsible for my death in 2 MINUTES if you do not get off your lazy gay ass and feed me!!!!" and Kobra just raises his eyebrow and shrugs noncommittally before mumbling,  
"You're just as bad as Party," and gets up to get a soda. When he returns, Coyote chirps,  
"Of course, we're both Aries!" and Kobra rolls his eyes, but Electric sees a small smile playing on his lips that he tries to hide from Coyote. He just exclaims, "You're my sweet little dude," and grabs his hand and then the Kids have disappeared too. Jet's gone home with the Orphan girl (they have an uncanny resemblance, Electric notes, and he seems to be rather protective of her and _holy shit is he actually her dad_ ), so now it's down to just Moon and herself. "Why are all my friends hoes?" Electric groans dramatically and Moon just laughs before standing up, "Hey, if we get the car, nobody can fuck in it AND they'll be stuck out here!" They exchange a mischievous glance before sprinting to the car, cackling and stumbling in the sand. They drive home with all the windows down, the music cranked all the way up, and singing at the top of their lungs in the middle of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Somehow, everyone manages to get home eventually (a lot of it having to do with Party taking pity on Ghost and Coyote and driving them home while they grumble) and it's a few weeks later of training and playing house before there's another get-together. There's some big fair going on, an event that happens around every six months to help foster alliances and trade much-needed supplies. Moon has her own booth there, where she embroiders for people in return for supplies. The rest of the group is there with her, wandering the rows of stalls and bartering with other killjoys. Ghost sees Ghoul at a booth with miscellaneous car parts, and though she doesn't understand any of his hyperactive car-speak, she focuses on his erratically waving hands and the happy gleam in his eye as he describes his hobby.   
"Either that dick is fresh as fuck, or she might- gasp!- actually be interested in someone for once," Coyote says in Electric's ear, and Electric just smirks back at her. They walk past a woman with a booth filled with weird art scenes, almost like pop-up children's book-meets-snowglobe and Electric stops dead in her tracks. The woman has black hair in pigtails, cherry red lips, and a skirt (skirts are pretty rare in the zones, because though they're way more comfortable than the typical dress code of jeans, they offer no protection against sun and radiation).   
"Holy shit," Electric whispers in Coyote's ear, "I want her to punch me in the face." Coyote laughs and says,  
"Bitch me too! Go get some, hoe it up," and leaves Electric to talk alone with the woman.   
"Hi, I'm Lyn-Z!" she chirps and surges forward to envelope Electric in a hug. Electric just stands there for a moment before uncertainly snaking her hand around Lyn-Z's back and reciprocating. Before she knows it, Lyn-Z is talking a mile a minute about her art and music and Electric can barely keep up, and then Lyn-Z says that she has to keep to her stall but maybe they could meet up afterwards? And Electric nods dumbly and hours later they get in her car and she drives them back to the Swamp and makes coffee and then they're kissing and she's up against the table and they're throwing off layers of clothes in a path to her room and Lyn-Z's laughing against her lips and they fall asleep with hands intertwined and curled into each other.


	18. Chapter 18

When Electric wakes up, Lyn-Z is gone, but she left one of her art pieces behind with a note stuck to it for her, "Sorry, had to run. I'm a bartender at the Hyper-Thrust, come see me sometime. xoxo Lyn-Z," she reads and sets the art on a shelf where she can see it. She wasn't expecting that to happen, but Lyn-Z is super cute and seemed really nice. She thinks she'll visit her soon and starts her chores for the day.

\-------------------------------------

It was almost dark, and Electric Angel was slightly past tipsy and roaming in search of more alcohol. She groaned when she saw Party in the distance, not wanting a babysitter while she's drunk. Of course, he immediately came over and starts talking to her,   
"What can I help you with, Angel?" She narrowed her eyes at the pet name and slurred,   
"Hey. Hey. I'm.. I am looking for some..." here she trailed off, looking slightly upset that she couldn't remember the name, "Some.. drinking things. What you put in your mouth. The drink. Of alcohol." here she finished triumphantly, smiling. Party just raised an eyebrow before chuckling at her obvious drunken state.   
"I don't think that's the best idea, Sweetheart, you're already pretty drunk," he said, but she was already pouting and put her arms around his neck in the hopes to convince him.   
"Pleeeeease... I am.. not very drunk. And you are not at all and. That is not nice. And I am... a nice," she mumbled, sitting on the ground and rummaging through piles of junk, trying to find bottles that aren't empty, while he just sighed and resigned himself to helping her (or, more accurately, to keeping her from cutting herself on glass or fucking the next lizard that comes her way, because, let's face it, she's a sexual drunk and would probably fuck a carrot). After a little while, he finds a half-full bottle of Fireball and smiles to himself before announcing, "Hey, Electric, look at what I found!" Immediately, she rolls over to get a better look and makes grabby hands at him. "Gimme, please," she babbles and he holds it over her head, using his height to his advantage. He laughs at her antics, trying to grab it from him before he teases,   
"I'll give it to you... if.."- here she looks at him with wide eyes,   
"If?" she questions.  
"If..." he continues, "you'll be my Mrs. Worldwide." She giggles like a madman before leaning in, and whispers,   
"Dalé." He scoops her up, bridal style, and takes her back to their shack before twirling her around once and setting her down. He gets her a glass of water, making her take a few sips before her eyes start to flutter shut and he tucks her in her sheet. The last thing she remembers is him kissing her forehead and breathing, "Good night, Angel," before she's taken in by the tide of sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Electric Angel wakes up with a pounding headache, which is SO NOT helped by the loud noises coming from Ghost Goddess's room. She bangs on the wall feebly before shouting,   
"It's too early for this shit! Stop fucking you hoes," to which the noises stop for a second before Ghost peeks her head through the door. Electric narrows her eyes at her and says, "Shut the fuck up, my head hurts like hell," and when Ghost sees Electric is obviously hungover she crows,   
"Ha! Bitch," and disappears, and the noises resume a moment after. Electric just groans and massages her head. Ghost is gonna be so dead, she thinks and glares at the wall. She doesn't remember anything from the previous night until she sees the bottle of Fireball next to her bed and all her memories come flying back to her.   
"Oh... my.... Phoenix Witch..." she breathes, smacking herself on the head. I cannot believe I did that, she thinks incredulously. She pads out into the bar area where Moon Runner is making breakfast (basically, another couple of cans of the always abhorrent Power Pup™ with a side dish of whatever random can of food they've got. Today, it's some slightly-rancid canned peaches). She plops down with a sigh and cradles her head in her hands, blond hair falling over her face. Moon, without turning around, just says   
"What's wrong, 'Tric?" Electric just yells for about 20 seconds before hitting her head on the table.   
"I am so embarrassing," she finishes as clarification for her screaming. Moon just turns around and rolls her eyes before replying,  
"Okay, that's not news sweetie(: Now what's wrong." Electric turns her head slowly to look Moon dead in the eyes before saying,   
"Did you just... fuckening... 'sweetie(:' me...." like it's a dare. Moon puts her hands on her hips and smirks, saying nothing. She gets flipped off in reply before Electric continues petulantly, "Okay, well, you know I got with Party once, and then Lyn-Z like a couple days ago, and last night I got drunk and wandered around outside looking for more alcohol," here she's interrupted by Moon's horrified look, "Yeah, it's Coyote-level of Stupid Ass but I was drunk. So. Anyways, Party took care of me and I think I like, really dig him but Lyn-Z is super cool and she doesn't seem like a one-night stand kind of girl so it'll be super dick-y of me to be like 'haha bye!' so I don't know what to do! aaaaa!"   
"Well... why don't you just say that you wanna be friends with her because she's cool? and I think she'll understand that? Like she doesn't seem like the type to try to push a relationship?" Moon trails off uncertainly, hoping that she knows what she means. Electric stares blankly for a minute before smacking herself in the head and saying,   
"Duh.. Duh! Why did I not think of that? I am so dumb," and presses a kiss to Moon's forehead before running off.


	20. Chapter 20

Moon Runner goes to the Hyper-Thrust later on to find Electric talking and laughing with Lyn-Z and she smiles to herself. It looks like they're cool now and she sits with them to get a drink and hang out. Since Lyn-Z is preoccupied, she's served by a different bartender, a fierce-looking woman with blue hair. She's honestly one of the most beautiful women Moon's ever seen and she's almost too dazzled to talk to her, but she manages to find her voice.   
"Hey," she says shyly, "where you from?" The bartender looks up from wiping down the counter to reply,   
"The badlands. My place is called Room 93."  
Moon's eyes widen when she remembers what that area is- it's called the badlands because the radiation is the worst there and it seems there's always some clap or another going on. Only the hard and fast live there, and Moon's in awe.   
"I uh, I live near Dr. D's station and the Fab Four's diner. We're basically neighbors, as far as the desert goes. I'm, uh, I'm Moon Runner, by the way," and smiles nervously as the bartender replies smoothly,   
"I'm Halsey, nice to meet you," eyes crinkling at the corners like they're sharing a joke. They make small talk for a few more minutes until Electric starts to leave and Moon decides to go with her, tipping more than necessary and leaving general directions to the Swamp "in case you want me to, like, embroider you something, or something," Moon mumbles embarrassedly as an explanation. Halsey just raises an eyebrow and smiles again like Moon's told a good joke before Electric grabs her arm and she's swept out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I haven't updated in a long ass time and I'm sorry. There were just too many filler chapters and I didn't know what to do with the story. This is as far as I'd gotten but forgot to upload it on here... I WILL finish it eventually, I'm hoping this week but I have finals and am sick so, don't expect it anytime soon. Thanks for reading this far though!

When Party invites her to take down some dracs, she jumps at the chance. Electric is laughing, hair whipping in the wind as she zaps another draculoid. She's had some claps in the past, but this is the first time she's gone out purposely with the intent to shoot 'em up. Truth be told, it's fucking FUN. A little scary too, since she could die, but it makes it even more of an adrenaline rush when she's not getting hit and is blastin' them like a pro. Party clears out the rest of the nest, and she keeps guard while listening to the sound of his gunning his way through the place, heavy footsteps and grunts coupled with flashes of light and the thump of bodies hitting the floor. She helps him move the bodies outside before the sun can set and helps the prisoners being kept there, moving in some new families fresh from the city and supplying them with a few cans of slightly rancid fruit and nuts- Comfort food, she warns, because they'll always be able to steal Power Pup™ from the BLI vending machines, but "real" food is rare to come by. They nod gratefully, eyes wide, mutely watching them pack up and start to leave. A mother holds a crying child on her lap, rocking him gently, trying desperately to soothe him. Electric raises an eyebrow as she watches Party crouch down gently and wiggle some random trinket into the child's fat fist, and he rocks back in surprise when the infant curls his arms around Party's neck. She rolls her eyes a little at the baby but says nothing when they leave.

\-------------------------------------

They decide to head to the bar to celebrate, and that's when things go very wrong, very quickly. Lyn-Z is there, and while Electric is happy to see her (she's greeted with a kiss on the cheek), she notices she all but ignores Party. He's staring daggers at the cracked vinyl seats of the booth they decided to sit at and suddenly Electric remembers one of the Kids mentioning that they used to be together. Lyn-Z finishes taking her order and nearly runs to the next customer and Party practically growls. Electric frowns at him, pouting slightly, before nudging him in the side and saying,   
"Hey, play nice. I don't wanna ruin our good mood." He stares at her intensely before muttering,   
"You don't know what she's like. She's bad news, stay away." Electric frowns even more at that before protesting,   
"You can't tell me what to do, and anyways, she seems super sweet to me!" He rolls his eyes before huffing,   
"You don't know her like I do!" Electric retorts,   
"Maybe not, but I think it's only fair that I give her a chance! She came home with me about two weeks ago and she seems perfectly nice," and covers her mouth in horror at what she's just said when she sees Party narrow his eyes at her. He grips her arm hard and she has a brief flashback to Creepy Bar Shark before she's led outside.   
"You slept with her?!" he shouts angrily.   
"Maybe I did! It's none of your business who I sleep with!" she shouts back.   
"It is my business, because if you recall our night in the car, I was one of your apparently multiple partners! I can't be with someone who sleeps around with everyone who'll spare you a second glance!" he yells.   
"Everyone who spares me a second glance?" she says, outraged. "It's just been you two, and she was just one night, just like with you, IF YOU RECALL!" She's nearly screaming right now, she's so livid. He raises his hand like he's going to slap her and for a second he looks like he really will do it before he combs his fingers through his hair in frustration and put his hand back down. Emboldened from not being hit, she steps closer. "It's not love if it's just fucking," she bites, and steps into the driver's seat of his Trans Am and drives away, tires squealing. He just stares after her before saying stupidly,   
"She just stole my fucking car."


End file.
